


A short Kylux Fic

by alittleshotofjohn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I don't know what this garbage is don't ask, M/M, Product of Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshotofjohn/pseuds/alittleshotofjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short loving Kylux fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short Kylux Fic

“Careful, Ren. That your ‘personal interests’ not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.”  
“I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it.”  
Hux leans in and punches Ren in the fucking face.  
Get recked crylo


End file.
